Recently, as electronic devices or appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, there is a demand for semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic devices or appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on, and research and development for such semiconductor devices have been conducted. Examples of such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which may store data using a characteristic switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, and can be implemented in various configurations, for example, resistive random access memory (RRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), an E-fuse, etc.